Betrayal
title]] Betrayal is a recurring theme in the Fallout series of games. Generally, betrayal is the act of "producing or exposing to an enemy in disloyalty and/or treachery." Many examples of this can be found in the Fallout series. ''Fallout'' * The overseer betrays the Vault Dweller by refusing to readmit them to Vault 13 upon the completion of the main quest. * Alternatively, the player character can betray the location of Vault 13 to the Master. ''Fallout 2'' * The Enclave Company Control squad, led by Granite, will betray the Enclave by fighting along the Chosen One's side (Speech check is required). ** Likewise, Tom Murray and Charles Curling would also betray the Enclave with a Speech check. * The Chosen One can betray John Bishop/Roger Westin by killing the men, even if they promised rich rewards by killing their opponent. * Torr Buckner can be told that he needs to go while the Chosen One can speak to Dunton brothers. * The Chosen One can be told to deliver a message to Modoc from Vegeir, but he does not need to deliver it. Instead, he can attack the town with Modoc's people. ''Fallout 3'' * Anna Holt betrays Dr. Li and her colleagues when she goes to work for the Enclave instead. * The Lone Wanderer can betray Sydney in the Stealing Independence quest. * Mister Crowley was betrayed by Dukov, according to Trapped, trapped, trapped. * John Henry Eden promises to help the people of the wasteland, but plans to infect them with the Modified FEV virus, thereby killing them. * With Broken Steel installed, The Lone Wanderer can choose to destroy The Citadel for whatever reason, and thus betraying their allies in the Brotherhood of Steel. * The Lone Wanderer can betray Desmond Lockheart in the Point Lookout add on, but is later betrayed themselves by Professor Calvert. ''Fallout: New Vegas'' * Jeannie May Crawford betrays Craig Boone by selling his wife, Carla and Carla's unborn child, to the Legion as a slave. * In the beginning, Benny has betrayed the Great Khans after together capturing and ostensibly killing the Courier, by taking everything and running back to the New Vegas Strip. * In the Lonesome Road add-on, Ulysses has experienced much betrayal, from his tribes betrayal by Caesar's Legion to the Courier's accidental destruction of the Divide. * The Courier can betray Private Stone by turning him in after receiving the hydras from him. * The Courier can betray Eddie by turning him in to the NCR while working for him in the I Fought the Law quest. * Karl, being sent as a representative from the Legion, plans to betray the Great Khans in the same way that the Legion betrayed the Twisted Hairs. * The Omertas have only one rule: Never betray the "family." * Betrayal is an omnipresent theme in the history of Vault 11. * Barton Thorn tries to betray the Courier in the unmarked quest Barton the Fink. * The Courier can betray Robert House. * In the Dead Money add-on, the Courier learns that Dean Domino and Vera Keyes conspired to betray Frederick Sinclair and rob the Sierra Madre Casino & Resort's vault. * In the quest There Stands the Grass the Courier can betray Keely at the end of the quest. * In a random encounter outside Nipton, Jacklyn will betray Tomas for his Sunset Sarsaparilla star bottle caps and if Jacklyn survives the showdown, depending on dialogue options, she will also betray the Courier. * In Dead Money, Dean Domino may betray the Courier depending on interactions with him earlier in the add-on. ''Fallout 4'' * The Sole Survivor can betray Bobbi No-Nose at the end of the quest The Big Dig instead of siding with her. * The Sole Survivor can choose to betray Jack Cabot in the quest The Secret of Cabot House by freeing his father, Lorenzo Cabot, instead of killing him. * With the Far Harbor add-on, the Sole Survivor can betray the three island factions in multiple ways. ** The Sole Survivor can betray the location of Acadia to the Brotherhood of Steel or the Institute. ** The Sole Survivor can allow the citizens of Far Harbor to attack Acadia by telling them the truth of DiMA's actions. ** The Sole Survivor can damage the wind turbines, allowing the Fog to overtake Far Harbor. ** The Sole Survivor can forcibly detonate the nuclear bomb in The Nucleus and kill the Church of the Children of Atom cultists. ''Fallout 76'' ''Fallout Tactics'' * The Calculator was intended to aid the survivors in rebuilding America, instead it worked for their extermination. * General Simon Barnaky, an early mentor to the player character, aids the Calculator in waging war against the Midwestern Brotherhood of Steel, although how willing he was in this is a matter of interpretation. ''Van Buren'' * In the Betray Sharon and Betray Trisha quests. * The Twisted Hairs were betrayed by Caesar and Vulpes Inculta after an alliance was broken by the latter, resulting in the former being enslaved and conquered. Anyone who resisted was crucified along the I-40. Category:Fallout setting